Digimon Aura Seekers
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: What happens when Aoife and Aaron hear the strange noises from the computer, and are transported to the Digital World. Journey with them as they make new friends, romances and go on amazing adventures.
1. Prologue

**Digimon: Aura Seekers**

**Me: Welcome to my sixth fanfiction! This one is going to be about *shoved by invisible force, flails in the air for a few seconds before falling five feet to the ground below*. What was that for?**

**Invisible force: You were in my way!**

**Cameraman: *scared* Who said that? *shrieks as he hears demonic giggling***

**Invisible force: Down here, bud! *taps cameraman's knee*.**

**Cameraman: *lowering down camera to lowest possible point* Oh, it's you!**

**Me: *struggling to pull myself up the last metre onto the stage* Help! Please! **

**Cameraman*reaches down and lifts up the struggling boy* Are you ok?**

**Invisible force: *camera focuses onto the force, revealing that it is a Tokomon* Stay down there, "Bubble Blow!" * Acidic bubbles attack the boy, pushing him off of the stage*.**

**Cameraman;*pulls out chocolate bar and begins to eat* This is good chocolate, *pointing the chocolate at Tokomon* You want some?**

**Tokomon: No, it's okay, you keep eating the chocolate and pointing the camera at me, that's a good boy *mysteriously teleports to the top of the cameraman's head and begins to pat it* just make sure that you ignore digiwonder and don't help him. **

**Cameraman: yea, whatever you say.**

**Tokomon: *speaks directly into camera* Listen up, internet. I'm taking over this profile and soon I'll take over yours * points into camera*, then it's only a matter of time until I take over the whole internet!*shadow falls over Tokomon, who is too interested in his own voice to notice*.**

**Me: Shut up! *brings down the frying pan onto Tokomon's head* Don't worry *stares into camera* we won't be seeing him again.**

**Prologue**

**Aaron's PoV:**

I quietly exited the music room, my teacher thought I was going to the bathroom, she probably wouldn't even notice when I didn't return, no one ever did.

I turned right when I exited the D-block, making my way through the hall that led to the main building. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I saw the flashing icon that indicated a new message. It was from my sister, Aoife. _**Meet me in the computer room, pronto! **_I sent back a quick message notifying her that I was on my way.

Arriving in the computer room I noticed that door looked like it had been broken in, "Typical Aoife."I thought to myself as I walked up the figure sitting in front of the glowing screen, the figure was wearing a red leather jacket with a white shirt and deep blue jeans, her boots went up to her knees and were bright red in colour, her raven black hair was tied back in a long ponytail loosely hanging over her left shoulder.

"Hey." I said as I pulled out the chair to her right.

Looking up from the screen Aoife gave a simple mumble, I knew her well enough to know that that was her usual way of greeting.

"How was art?" I asked as I pulled my chair a little closer to the screen.

"The teacher's an idiot, he said my outfit was my way of expressing my inner sadness, what's that even supposed to mean!" she angrily replied as her fingers kept tapping the keyboard.

"I wonder what he'd say about my outfit." I said as I glanced down at my clothes, I was wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt, black trousers and red shoes, my black rimmed glasses comfortably positioned on my face, my short black hair was still wet from my morning shower.

"So why did you break in? Don't you think that it's more suspicious than stealing the key from the office?" I asked as I begin to concerned, ever since we moved to Ireland last week Aoife had been acting strangely, it started when she got contact lens and ditched her glasses and then she began to steal money from our parents, it was stupid, she didn't even spend it, she just stored it in our room.

"I thought it would be fun, anyway if I get a detention for it, it won't matter, it's not like we have any friends to hang out with." Aoife seemed to get upset by this and began to cry.

"I really miss Japan." She said as she hugged me, I began to console her but we were interrupted when two people, a girl and a boy, around our age, burst into the computer room and turned on the lights.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the boy as he walked over to me and put his fist in the air getting ready to punch me, thankfully the girl stopped him, "Josh, stop!"

"Come on, spit it out!" yelled the boy, Josh. I began to explain that we had just moved here from Japan and that we wanted somewhere we could hang out without being noticed so we chose this abandoned computer room.

"How come you're not in the cafeteria hanging out with your friends?" asked the girl, I glanced into her eyes and saw that they were full of hope and happiness. They were hidden behind brown rimmed glasses, the rest of her outfit was quite simple, a brown t-shirt and yellow trousers, her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"We don't have any friends," I explained, "we've never had friends."

The girl seemed confused, "Are you guys not best friends?"

"Yeah, we are but we're also twins." Explained Aoife as she slowly got up from her chair and after politely pushing into the correct place, walked over to Josh and began to confront him.

"So, you think it's okay to come bursting in on someone and then attempt to punch them? Well listen here, because I don't like you, I don't want to be your friend and I never want you to bother me or my brother again!" she yelled as she gruffly spoke down to him.

I was shocked, in all of my fourteen years I had never seen Aoife act so...so...boldly! As outraged as I was I never expected what was to happen next, Josh, seeing that he was not wanted, punched Aoife's jaw and scurried out of the door.

"Josh, wait!" yelled the girl as she chased after him.

**Aoife's PoV:**

"The nerve of that boy!" I said as I sat down next to my twin for the second time that afternoon. I rubbed my jaw, Josh was quite powerful considering how short he is, I glanced at Aaron's face, not sure what to expect. It was a look of shock.

"Aoife, that poor boy, he must be terrified! I know you miss Japan and I do too but that is no reason to be acting out like this." He said as his face chanced from a look of shock to a look of pity.

"I know, its just, I'm confused, I keep getting presented with these situations and I don't know how to handle them." I said as I began to feel upset, I was getting up to apologise to Josh when suddenly a piercing sound resonated around the room, Aaron and I nervously stared at its source, the computer.

Four glowing devices were bulging out of the screen as the girl and Josh ran back into the room, "Did you guys hear that?" asked the girl, dragging Josh by the ear, over to the computer. The sound had stopped, the devices were now levitating in the air in front of us, suddenly they flew right into our faced, throwing us backwards. I screamed excitedly as the device fell into my hand, it was Irish green in colour and had two buttons, below a small screen.

Looking around me I noticed a variety of things including that Josh's clothes suited him perfectly, he wore a black t- shirt with white writing and blue jeans, his yellow shoes matched his light brown/blonde hair. I also noticed that Aaron's device was a cerulean blue, the girls a blood red and Josh's was a vibrant yellow.

The room began to fade around us as we were all thrust away from the middle of the room to four glowing podiums which had grown out of the ground, the room and walls were replaced by an endless darkness.

I stared at Aaron confusedly, we began to talk to each other using our minds, you know how sometimes people say things about twins having a special bond? Well it's true and Aaron and I can do it! "I wonder what's happening." Said Aaron as he glanced over to the girl, who appeared to be studying the darkness surrounding her.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I bet it's going to be fun!" I replied as a voice began to boom out of the darkness.

"**Welcome, children, to the Digital World, your gateway to destiny. By know you have probably realised that the devices you are holding in your hands are not from your world, right? Well, you were, those devices are your D-Tectors, one of the most important things you will come across on your adventures. Always keep them and never lose them, remember children, you must find your aura. Good luck, Josh Murphy, Arlene Jones, Aoife Akita and Aaron Akita.**

The voice stopped as I began to get scared, "That was interesting!" said Arlene, who was grinning happily to herself. "Weird." I thought as I looked at Aaron, he seemed just as confused as me.

Suddenly the podiums disappeared and we were falling, the only lights were those of our D-Tectors.

_**So what did you think? Please R+R.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon: Aura Seekers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my OC's, Aaron and Aoife Akita, Arlene Jones and Josh Murphy, the character of Evelyn O'Sullivan belongs to yin-yang. . Thank you.**

**Me: Welcome to the first chapter of Aura seekers, in case any of you guys don't know this the last chapter was the prologue. **

**Aoife: Wait, so we're nothing more than a group of characters in a prologue, we probably don't even appear in this chapter. *angrily grunts***

**Aaron: Normally I'd be on digiwonder's side,**

**Aoife: Oh, thanks a lot, you're not even going to stick with your sister *interrupted by Aaron***

**Aaron: Hey, you never let me finish, I was going to say that this time I'm siding with you. *talks to digiwonder* Do we even appear in this chapter?***

**Me: Umm...*relieved as Arlene appears and begins to talk***

**Arlene: Hey guys!*gets interrupted by Aaron and Aoife***

**Aaron and Aoife: Stay out of this. *Sound effects: banging of pots on heads***

**Aaron: *brushes a speck of blood off of his shoulder* It's okay, I took care of her.**

**Me:*looks into the camera, terrified* We'll be right back, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter One: One messed up life.**

"Mommy?" cried the young infant as she curiously wandered around the ashen remains of her house. Hearing no reply she repeated the call, again and again until her throat was so sore that she couldn't speak.

Her crimson eyes were wet with tears as she entered what was once her bedroom, this is where it happened, this is where the fire began.

Her mother had been reading her a bedtime story but the infant was making a fuss about it, she didn't like this story, she didn't like the witch in the story who gobbled up naughty boys and girls, so she screamed, her mother was shocked and tried to comfort the child and tell her that it wasn't real, that it was only a story, but that wasn't good enough for the child.

The child eventually managed to wriggle out of her blankets and stand up on her bed, she was crying and planned on jumping into her mother's arms where she knew she would be safe. She jumped into the air but twirled awkwardly and crashed into her bedside table, knocking the flaming candle onto the floor.

The room was quickly filled with flames. The mother scooped up her crying daughter and ran to the window, she climbed out onto the windowsill and gasped as she looked at the huge drop down to the ground, "Why did we ever decided to give Evelyn a room on the third floor?" muttered the woman.

She was about to jump onto the tree beside the infants window when she suddenly heard the sounds of her oldest daughter, Chloe, screaming for help as the flames engulfed the stairway.

The mother, startled by the sound, awkwardly jerked, dropping the infant in the process, the mother, thinking that her darling daughter had been killed by the impact of the fall began to weep. "Evelyn!" she whispered as the blackened hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her inside the house.

Evelyn would come to realise, years later, that the hands belonged to her father, who, thinking that his wife was going to risk the jump to the tree had grabbed her in the hopes that they could escape the house, sadly they got trapped halfway down the flight of stairs leading to the first floor, they died in each other's arms.

The young infant hadn't in fact died from the fall, she actually didn't fall that far at all. Her dress got caught in one of the branches of the tree, so she was left there, perched in mid-air for hours, she was only freed when the fire brigade came, but it was too late for Evelyn, she had watched as her sister had burned to death in the first floor bathroom and she had listened to the dying screams of her parents. She could do nothing but watch as her house, her home, was burnt down to the ground. She watched until the fire stopped but it was no good, because when the fire stopped spreading around her house a spark ignited in her body, creating a fire, deep inside of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pack your bags, you're getting collected today!" spat Ms. Deville (pronounced Devil.) as she angrily threw the eight-year-old Evelyn onto her bed.

Evelyn waited until Ms. Deville left the room before she pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bed and began to pack her clothes neatly into the left side. She was saving the right side for her teddy bear, Merlina and the single photograph she had of her family.

"I'm NOT going to miss this place." She said, emphasizing the not. Once she finished packing her stuff, she zipped the suitcase shut.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, she exited the orphanage, she didn't even bother to look back.

Three hours later she pulled up in front of the small, sea-side cottage, which was to be her new home. It looked quite comfortable with its thatched roof and arched wooden door with white bumpy walls surrounding.

"Evelyn!" said an excited voice as the front door of the cottage opened up, revealing her overweight, good for nothing uncle, Bastion.

"Uncle Bastion!" mumbled Evelyn as her mouth was suddenly covered by Bastion's sweat-stained armpit.

When Bastion released from the hug she smiled politely while she imagined all of the horrible things that she could do to him if she had a rope and a knife.

After a few minutes of talking, Bastion and Evelyn entered the house, much to Evelyn's surprise the house was completely different on the outside. What appeared to be a cosy, sea-side cottage was in fact a rat-infested, vile smelling dump!

"Ok, let's cut the crap, you sleep on the kitchen floor, you do all of the washing, cleaning and cooking, if any of these things aren't up to standard you have to sleep outside and you get no food for a week! Got it?" barked Bastion, ripping open his jumper to reveal his huge gut which poured over the waistline of his underpants. He crashed onto the sofa and stared at Evelyn.

"Get me a beer!" he said, using a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, and one more thing, there is no laughing, no crying and no singing!" he said as he chuckled to himself, pressing a button on the remote with his sausage like fingers.

"Get me a beer!" he roared, throwing the remote in Evelyn's face. She picked up the remote, handed it to him and walked to the kitchen, holding back tears.

She found the fridge, under a pile of vests and dirty clothes, she opened it and pulled out a beer from a pack of twenty. She noticed that the fridge was filled with beers and fattening foods, "No wonder!" she remarked as she slammed the fridge door and walked back into the sitting room. There she found her uncle pulling out the envelope that Ms. Deville had instructed her to give to him, it contained her family fortune, it was to be her uncle's until she was eighteen, when she would be legally allowed to claim it as her own, granted that her uncle hadn't spent it all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two Months Later:**_

Evelyn quietly tip-toed down the stairs, not daring to make a sound. Her shoulder bag was hanging loosely on her left shoulder.

She exited the kitchen, slowly creaking the door open. She edged along the ground until she found what she was looking for, Bastion's Cookie Jar, it was in the shape of a burger, he had bought it at a Garage sale a few years ago.

She, threw the jar into her bag and exited the kitchen, creeping along the corridor until she reached the coat rack at the end of the hall, she carefully pulled off all of the keys and crept around the house, locking every door behind her. She finally locked her door and walked over to the window, jumped out and landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle.

She hobbled over to the pier, where she threw all of the keys into the ocean "Good luck with getting out of your bedroom Bastion!" she hauntingly said as hailed a young ship captain over to her, she asked him if her would take her to County Kerry, Ireland and he replied that he would be happy to as long as he got paid with a large price. So the captain carried Evelyn over to his ship and they set sail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Today:**_

The girl ran along the street, knocking over stalls as she threw objects at her pursuers, the police.

"Stop, thief!" yelled the largest policeman, in a gruff voice.

The girl turned into a side street, her black and red highlighted hair, blowing in the wind behind her.

"Hey, over here!" beckoned a voice, the girl stopped running to see two pairs of eyes, staring out of the shadows.

"Who,who's there!" she demanded, aware that she was wasting precious time. Hearing the shouts of the nearing policemen she jumped into the shadows, with the eyes.

"Ow!" exclaimed a voice, "You jumped on my toe!" a dark blue creature emerged from the shadows, it had a yellow smiley face on its chest and it wore a red scarf with red gloves. It had large, pointed ears.

The girl screamed, unsure of what to think of this new acquaintance.

"I'm Impmon!" smiled the creature as it reached out its hand to shake with Evelyn's.

"Are you a Pokèmon?" stuttered Evelyn as she cautiously shook the creatures hand.

"Why does everyone ask us that?" said a voice from the shadows, a light swooshing sound could be heard as the voice's owner appeared. It was a light orange coloured creature with a cream underside, it was small and guinea pig- like with wings where it's ears should be and a short, stubby tail.

"We're Digimon!" it explained as it rested on Evelyn's shoulder.

"Why are you here!" she asked, her tiger tattoo clearly visible as she stroked the orange Digimon, "I'm Patamon!" it explained giggling happily as Evelyn continued to stroke him.

"We're here, to bring you to the Digital World!" explained Impmon as she inspected her foot, which was throbbing, slowly.

"The Digital World?" asked Evelyn as she heard the pounding footsteps of the police, they passed her without even a glance.

"Yep, and we're sorry to say that you have no choice in the matter!" said Patamon as he screeched "Boom Bubble!", Evelyn was pushed forward as a portal opened up in front of her, sucking her in. Her screams could still be heard as she was spinning through the portal, with her arms outstretched in front of her.

Patamon and Impmon jumped in after her as the portal closed.

**What do you think? Please Review and Read!**

**Me: So did you like the chapter?**

**Aoife: Shut up! I'm still mad that you didn't put me in this one!**

**Aaron: Me too.**

**Josh: Should I even bother trying to say my opinions?**

**Everyone: Nah, we'll just ignore them and act like you don't exist.**

**Josh: I see.**

**Evelyn: Hey there, I'm Evelyn, the new character, I'll be joining you guys when we arrive in the Digital World.**

**Aaron: Oh great, another character that I have to fight to fight for the spotlight with.**

**Me: Ok, I think it's time for bed, goodnight everyone * turns off the lights as the five main character scream in terror***

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
